Night Call
by Kazu Naniwa
Summary: [HxK] Une énième dispute entre Heiji et Kazuha va amener les deux lycéens à un dénouement assez inattendu... La deuxième partie de la fic est publiée sous un rating adulte.
1. Chapter 1

**[HxK] NIGHT CALL**  
 **Titre :** NIGHT CALL  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série en 2 parties. **Partie Publique :** 6/6 - **Partie Privée :** 5/5  
 **Avertissement :** 16+ de préférence pour contexte mature (pour la première partie).

Apres de longues années de tergiversation sur le sujet, je suis aujourd'hui disposée à publier Night Call dans son intégralité. La partie publique sera rated T dans un premier temps mais la seconde partie sera publiée sous le filtre M.  
Sérieusement, cette fic est un magnifique exemple de Plot What Plot ? donc il faut aimer le genre. Mais depuis 10 ans, c'est LA fic qui m'a valu le plus de demandes puisque – même si elle est loin d'être une de mes meilleures histoires – elle semble avoir suscité l'intérêt et la curiosité des lecteurs. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de la fin XD

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Assis sur le bord de son lit, Hattori Heiji fixait la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Il s'était une fois de plus disputé avec son amie d'enfance. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, elle avait franchi cette porte en la claquant violemment.

Le jeune lycéen resta un moment immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait besoin de faire le tri dans ses idées.

"Et merde ! »

Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles pris cette tournure ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui allait de travers. Des disputes, ils en avaient pourtant régulièrement. Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qui clochait ce soir ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à rester indifférent à sa réaction ?

Une chose était certaine aux yeux du jeune détective : ce n'était pas relatif à ses sentiments. Heiji savait ce que Kazuha ressentait à son égard. Bien que conscient de cela depuis déjà un long moment, il en avait eu la certitude le jour où son ami Kudo Shinichi leur avait annoncé qu'ils comptaient épouser Ran dans l'année. Lorsque cette dernière avait ensuite taquiné Kazuha en lui demandant si Heiji lui avait finalement avoué ses sentiments lui aussi, l'intéressée n'avait pas répondu. Mais surtout, elle n'avait même pas essayé de nier comme elle le faisait pourtant habituellement. Et ça, Heiji l'avait bien remarqué, de même qu'il avait remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient devenus brillants à ce moment-là. Pour le jeune homme, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Kazuha tenait à lui... autant que lui tenait à elle...

Après cela, la vie avait repris son rythme et comme toujours entre les deux lycéens, les disputes s'étaient suivies, ainsi que les réconciliations. Cela faisait presque partie d'un rituel hebdomadaire. Chacun des deux savait parfaitement à quel moment l'autre serait prêt à l'écouter et accepter les explications. Au lycée, Heiji aimait à répêter que les disputes étaient le signe de leur forte amitié. Bien sûr... il le clamait lorsque Kazuha n'était pas dans les parages pour l'entendre... Alors quand la tempête se déclarait entre eux, Heiji n'avait qu'à attendre LE signe de la part de son amie qui annoncerait le début des négociations.

Seulement, ce soir, les choses étaient différentes. Kazuha n'affichait aucun signe de trêve. Et malgré ses capacités de déduction, Heiji faisait face à une énigme que la logique froide ne permettait pas de résoudre. Pourquoi diable Kazuha attachait-elle tant d'importance à ce qui était bel et bien un malentendu ? Pourquoi semblait-elle autant troublée par toute cette histoire ? Et pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que ses yeux semblaient dire le contraire de ce qu'elle avait affirmé en réfutant sa provocante question quelques instants plus tôt ?

Pour la première fois, il réalisa à quel point Kazuha pouvait être une énigme pour lui. Mais le plus troublant était certainement sa propre réaction. Alors que le bon sens l'incitait à tourner la page et penser à autre chose, il éprouvait une étrange curiosité à analyser la situation ainsi qu'à la pousser jusqu'à certaines limites qu'il n'avait encore jamais franchi.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.  
 _« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, bordel ? »_

Puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la poche de son blouson. Il devait prendre une décision...

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**[HxK] NIGHT CALL**  
 **Titre :** NIGHT CALL  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série en 2 parties. **Partie Publique :** 6/6 - **Partie Privée :** 5/5  
 **Avertissement :** 16+ de préférence pour contexte mature (pour la première partie).

Un nouveau typhon menace encore de toucher ma région ce soir au Japon. Je serai peut-être temporairement dans l'impossibilité de faire des mises à jour si nous sommes encore victimes de coupures d'électricité et d'internet. Merci de votre patience. Et bonne lecture.

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Debout en bas des escaliers, Kazuha Toyama se tenait immobile dans l'obscurité, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine. Une faible lumière filtrait du bas d'une porte au bout du couloir. Ses parents et ceux de Heiji étaient comme à leur habitude en grande discussion. On entendait clairement le bruit des couverts qu'on disposait sur la table et le bourdonnement de la télévision. Mais Kazuha n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle avait encore à l'esprit sa dernière dispute avec son meilleur ami.

 _« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »_ _  
_ _« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te le dise ? »_ _  
_ _« Ma parole, mais tu es vraiment jalouse ? »_ _  
_ _« Kazuha... ne me dis pas que …tu aurais voulu y aller ? »_

Les paroles de Heiji résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Parfois elle pouvait percevoir de la colère dans le ton de sa voix, parfois de la moquerie...

 _« Tout cela est particulièrement stupide ! »_ _  
_  
Dans un énième effort pour se ressaisir, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau froide dans le lavabo.

L'image de ce qu'elle avait trouvé par hasard dans la poche de la veste de son ami ne la quittait pas. Pas plus que l'expression stupéfait sur le visage de ce dernier lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Elle glissa ses mains sous le mince filet qui sortait du robinet et s'aspergea plusieurs fois le visage d'eau fraiche.

Elle-même ne savait plus ce qui la perturbait autant. Cette découverte inattendue ? Ou les propos que Heiji avait tenu innocemment le matin même ?

Ils avaient passé le week-end à Gifu en compagnie de leurs amis de Tokyo et étaient rentrés le jour même. Kudo Shinichi, Ran Mouri ainsi que leur amie Sonoko Suzuki étaient repartis pour Tokyo les premiers en fin de matinée. Les deux adolescents d'Osaka s'étaient donc retrouvés seuls à Gifu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu veux encore te balader un peu ? Avait demandé le jeune homme.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Si on visite encore quelque chose, on n'aura jamais le temps de rentrer pour le dîner ce soir chez ta mère.  
\- Le dîner ?  
\- Oui, tu sais bien. Papa et Maman viennent manger chez toi ce soir.  
\- Ha mince. J'avais oublié.  
\- Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ?  
\- Non, pas spécialement. Mais vu qu'on n'a pas souvent l'occasion de venir jusqu'ici, je pensais qu'on en profiterait cet après-midi et qu'on rentrerait seulement demain. On aurait pu encore rester une nuit à l'hôtel tous les deux. Il me reste assez d'argent.

 _« On aurait pu encore rester une nuit à l'hôtel tous les deux. »_

Une phrase qui aurait pu rester tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent étant donné la nature de leur relation. En tant qu'amis très proches, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient une sortie loin d'Osaka, même seuls, et Heiji n'était pas du genre à laisser planer l'ambiguïté sur ce genre de chose. « Rester une nuit à l'hôtel tous les deux » signifiait donc sans équivoque « prendre chacun une chambre ».

Seulement, elle ne savait plus comment interpréter cette phrase là depuis l'incident qui avait eu lieu durant leur retour à Osaka.

Ils avaient fait le voyage jusqu'à Gifu à moto. Kazuha était habituée à monter sur le véhicule de Heiji mais le week-end avait été tellement doux qu'elle en avait presqu'oublié qu'on était encore à peine au début du mois d'avril. Les cerisiers commençaient tout juste à s'ouvrir. Et elle avait oublié de prendre une veste. Heureusement, son ami lui avait sans broncher offert de porter son propre blouson et ils avaient fait l'aller-retour à Gifu comme ça.

Mais durant le retour, alors que Heiji avait arrêté sa moto pour faire un plein d'essence et qu'il était parti le régler, Kazuha était restée seule près du véhicule. Le vent soufflait assez fort en cette fin d'après-midi et elle avait un peu froid. Elle glissa alors ses mains dans les poches de la veste pour les réchauffer. Un objet lui frôla le bout des doigts.  
"Mais qu'est-ce que fait Heiji ? Il en met du temps !"  
Sans y penser, elle se mit à tâtonner ce qui semblait avoir la texture d'un morceau de plastique.  
"S'il ne se dépêche pas, on va arriver quand le repas sera …"  
Kazuha arrêta soudain le cours de ses pensées. Les contours de ce qu'elle palpait lui évoquait clairement quelque chose de familier. Seulement cette idée lui paraissait particulièrement désagréable. Partagée entre la crainte et la curiosité, elle décida finalement de sortir l'objet de sa poche pour en avoir le cœur net. Son visage se changea alors en une expression d'horreur.  
\- Oh ! Kazuha, Mets ton casque on y va.  
La voix la fit sursauter. Kazuha releva la tête et rangea précipitamment sa trouvaille dans la poche du blouson.  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'en fais une tête... Qu'est-ce que... tu...  
Le raisonnement fit son chemin presqu'instantanément dans la tête du détective lycéen. Mais quand il réalisa ce que venait de découvrir son amie, il pâlit à son tour.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**[HxK] NIGHT CALL**  
 **Titre :** NIGHT CALL  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série en 2 parties. **Partie Publique :** 6/6 - **Partie Privée :** 5/5  
 **Avertissement :** 16+ de préférence pour contexte mature (pour la première partie).

Apres de longues années de tergiversation sur le sujet, je suis aujourd'hui disposée à publier Night Call dans son intégralité. La partie publique sera rated T dans un premier temps mais la seconde partie sera publiée sous le filtre M.  
Sérieusement, cette fic est un magnifique exemple de Plot What Plot ? donc il faut aimer le genre. Mais depuis 10 ans, c'est LA fic qui m'a valu le plus de demandes puisque – même si elle est loin d'être une de mes meilleures histoires – elle semble avoir suscité l'intérêt et la curiosité des lecteurs. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de la fin XD

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Les yeux toujours fixés sur le filet d'eau, Kazuha referma alors le robinet. Elle poussa un soupir puis se mit à observer son reflet dans le miroir. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, elle n'en discernait que les contours. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amer et elle replongea dans le flot décousu de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça sur toi ?  
\- Est ce que ça te regarde ? Et d'abord, depuis quand tu te permets de fouiller dans mes affaires ?  
\- Tu es bien gonflé dis donc ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui a insisté pour que je porte cette veste.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire les poches non plus, espèce d'idiote !  
\- Je n'ai pas fait les poches ! J'avais juste froid aux mains et c'était dedans... Alors je peux savoir ce que tu avais l'intention de faire avec ?  
\- Mêle toi de tes affaires et met ton casque. Il est tard déjà.  
Heiji venait de monter sur la moto et commençait à démarrer.  
\- Ne détourne pas la conversation. Répond m... Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Bon, tu montes ou je pars sans toi ?  
Kazuha avait à peine eu le temps de monter derrière son ami et de s'accrocher à sa taille que le véhicule avait démarré en trombe.

La dispute avait cependant repris une fois arrivés chez Heiji, dans sa chambre.  
\- C'est parce que tu avais rendez-vous avec une fille que tu voulais rester plus longtemps à Gifu ? Avait-elle essayé de demander.  
\- C... Ça ne va pas la tête ! Dit-il en se retournant vers elle. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais voir une fille à Gifu ? Je ne connais personne là-bas, idiote !  
\- Idiot toi même ! Et les filles que tu rencontres lors des enquêtes comme Melle Kaede ? Elle était plutôt mignonne et en plus elle est célibataire.  
\- Non, mais tu vas arrêter ? répondit-il en haussant le ton. Quand bien même ce serait le cas, ça ne te regarde en rien !  
Kazuha resta un moment interdite. Il n'avait pas entièrement tort. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle voulait le savoir. Au nom... de leur amitié ? Et puis... une autre question lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait regardé dans ses poches. Elle hésita un moment avant de la formuler.  
\- Et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas me sentir concernée ?  
\- Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend maintenant ? Dit le jeune garçon d'un air prudent.  
Mais son amie s'emporta. Heiji la fixait maintenant les sourcils froncés et aperçut une lueur vacillante au fond de ses yeux.  
\- Arrête ça ! lança-t-elle en haussant la voix. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu ne veux pas répondre à ma question parce que tu dis que ça ne me regarde pas mais pourtant, c'est toi qui a parlé d'aller à l'hôtel ce matin!  
Heiji lui plaqua une main contre la bouche et continua à voix basse :  
\- Mais arrête ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Ça va pas de dire ce genre de truc aussi fort alors que les parents sont à côtés ? T'as oublié que je suis un mec et toi une fille ou quoi ?  
Leur regard se soutinrent un instant, puis, quand Heiji jugea qu'elle était un peu calmée, il la lâcha. Celle-ci baissa le regard et repris tout doucement.  
\- Oui, ben justement. Un mec... une nana... à quoi tu pensais en mettant ce ... ce préservatif dans la poche de ton blouson ?  
Heiji détourna les yeux à son tour, l'air soucieux.

Après cela, il lui avait expliqué. Il lui avait dit que tout ceci était un malentendu et qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de mettre le préservatif dans la poche de son blouson. Mais Kazuha avait trouvé l'excuse pathétique et s'était écriée :

\- Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu mets une capote dans ta poche par hasard sans aucune arrière-pensée ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais pensé à ce genre de chose jusqu'à maintenant ? Je veux dire... tu es un garçon et tu as bientôt 18 ans donc, ne me dit pas que ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas populaire en plus! ! Non content d'être connu, tu as même un fan club jusque dans l'école !  
\- Ma parole mais tu es vraiment jalouse ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
Et elle lui avait tourné le dos, les joues en feu. Le silence s'était ensuite installé durant lequel la jeune fille sentait le regard insistant de son ami la dévisager. Puis au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité à Kazuha, Heiji fini par dire :  
\- Kazuha... ne me dis pas que …tu aurais voulu y aller ?... A l'hôtel ?  
\- Mais arrête de te faire des idées déplacées, espèce de pervers !  
Et elle avait quitté la pièce en claquant violemment la porte. Puis elle était descendue jusque dans la salle de bain.

Kazuha se détourna finalement de son reflet. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais les propos de son ami sonnaient à ses oreilles comme une espèce d'invitation. Elle n'arrivait pas à raisonner de façon aussi froide et rationnelle qu'un détective. Mais elle était presque sûre qu'il y avait un sens caché derrière les paroles de Heiji. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus ses pensées devenaient confuses.

Elle entendit soudain la voix de Shizuka qui les appelait depuis le couloir :  
« Heiji ? Kazuha ? On va passer à table. Vous descendez ? »

Kazuha prit une forte inspiration avant de se diriger vers le séjour. Le bourdonnement de la télévision était légèrement plus fort. C'était l'heure des informations. Son père et le père de Heiji semblaient parler d'une affaire de meurtres en série. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Kazuha s'immobilisa avant d'arriver devant la porte. Elle sentit alors une main s'emparer doucement de son poignet.  
\- Attend !  
C'était Heiji. Il parlait à voix basse de sorte que leurs parents ne puissent pas les entendre.  
\- Ne bouge pas.  
Avec son autre main, il glissa délicatement un objet dans la poche arrière de son jean.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.  
Elle non plus n'avait pas haussé le ton.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te met en colère comme ça à vrai dire. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi pour cette histoire. Alors je te le donne.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je te le donne. Comme ça, ... tu en fais ce que tu veux... C'est toi qui décide.  
Heiji lui tournait maintenant le dos et semblait prêt à entrer dans la pièce voisine.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda encore Kazuha avant que ce dernier ne fasse coulisser la porte.  
\- ... parce que... j'avais juste envie...

\- Juste envie … de faire la paix avec toi. *****  
Et sans attendre de réponse il entra dans le salon d'où se dégageaient les effluves du dîner qui les attendaient.

Kazuha resta immobile dans l'ombre du couloir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle était en train de perdre la raison ou non, mais il lui semblait pourtant bien que la dernière phrase du détective était emprunte d'une provocation subtile... et indécente...*  
Et le plus vicieux est qu'elle se surprenait même l'envie de se prendre au jeu...

 _A suivre..._

 **Note : *** la phrase de Heiji : « Faire la paix » se dit **平和** をする en japonais.  
Or, les prenoms Heiji **平** 次 et Kazuha **和** 葉 commence chacun par un kanji du mot paix.


	4. Chapter 4

**[HxK] NIGHT CALL**  
 **Titre :** NIGHT CALL  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série en 2 parties. **Partie Publique :** 6/6 - **Partie Privée :** 5/5  
 **Avertissement :** 16+ de préférence pour contexte mature (pour la première partie).

Apres de longues années de tergiversation sur le sujet, je suis aujourd'hui disposée à publier Night Call dans son intégralité. La partie publique sera rated T dans un premier temps mais la seconde partie sera publiée sous le filtre M.  
Sérieusement, cette fic est un magnifique exemple de Plot What Plot ? donc il faut aimer le genre. Mais depuis 10 ans, c'est LA fic qui m'a valu le plus de demandes puisque – même si elle est loin d'être une de mes meilleures histoires – elle semble avoir suscité l'intérêt et la curiosité des lecteurs. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de la fin XD

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Heiji avait pris place à la table du salon comme si de rien n'était. Il s'était tout de suite emparé du bol de riz en face de lui et avait commencé à manger.  
\- Bon appétit !  
\- Heiji ! tu pourrais quand même attendre avant de manger !  
Shizuka était en train de servir les convives tout en discutant joyeusement avec la mère de Kazuha. Heizo et M. Toyama étaient quant à eux, occupés à émettre des commentaires sur le journal télévisé du soir. Comme il était question d'une enquête en cours, le jeune lycéen s'intéressa immédiatement à la discussion.

Kazuha entra à ce moment-là dans le salon. Elle se posta directement en face de Heiji et le regarda d'un air très sérieux, sans pour autant montrer le signe qu'elle comptait s'asseoir.  
\- Heiji ?  
Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle, son bol de riz dans la main et les baguettes encore au coin des lèvres. Son visage ne trahissait aucune expression qui aurait pu laisser entendre qu'ils venaient de se disputer.  
 _« Et il fait comme si de rien n'était, en plus ! »_ _  
_La volonté de Kazuha, déjà fortement remise en question par la présence des adultes dans la pièce, vacilla un instant.  
\- Oui ? finit-il par demander.  
Habitués aussi bien à leurs sautes d'humeur qu'à leurs disputes incessantes, aucun parent ne prêta attention à eux à ce moment-là. Pourtant, pour la jeune adolescente, l'atmosphère était particulièrement pesante en cet instant. Malgré la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues, elle devait faire un effort tout particulier pour maintenir une attitude neutre et qui ait l'air au maximum naturel. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, son camarade recommença à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, lui dit-il. Ça va refroidir.  
\- J'ai changé d'avis !

\- Oui, j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux bien que tu m'emmènes à l'endroit dont tu m'as parlé ce matin. Après tout, c'est le meilleur endroit si on veut... faire la paix, tu ne penses pas ?  
Heiji s'étrangla avec une gorgée de thé alors qu'il était en train de boire. Kazuha venait de parler d'une traite. Les quatre adultes s'interrompirent et les regardèrent surpris. Heiji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais Kazuha, bien qu'ayant les joues relativement rouges, restait impassible. Avait-il bien entendu ?  
\- Bon alors tu te décides ? ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête. C'est toi qui m'a dit que je pouvais prendre la décision non ?  
Indubitablement, chaque nouveau mot confirmait ce qu'il avait cru comprendre quelques instants plus tôt. Mais il ne pouvait réagir. Pas ici, devant leurs parents, sans quoi ils en paieraient tous les deux les conséquences. Il décida de poser son bol et ses baguettes. A défaut de refuser, il pouvait au moins jouer le jeu quitte à l'emmener quelque part d'autre pour s'expliquer avec elle. Il se leva.  
\- Ok. Prépare-toi. On y va.  
\- Ben vous ne mangez pas ? demanda Mme Toyama.  
\- Je n'ai pas faim.  
\- J'avais déjà mangé avant de rentrer.  
Et sur ce, ils sortirent sans demander leur reste. Est-ce que leurs parents soupçonnaient quelque chose d'inhabituel dans leur comportement ? Difficile à dire. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que leur rigidité et leur manque de naturel n'avaient été trop flagrant.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la moto. Au bout d'un moment, Heiji finit tant bien que mal par demander :  
\- Tu sais au moins ce que tu es en train de faire là ?  
\- Oui... parfaitement...  
\- Très bien.  
Ils enfilèrent chacun leur casque et Heiji démarra.

Combien de temps ils roulèrent, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait su le dire. Heiji ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ou en fait si, il le savait trop bien mais il refusait juste de l'admettre. Dans son dos, Kazuha ne disait toujours rien. Elle se tenait serrée contre lui, plus étroitement qu'à l'ordinaire, semblait-il au jeune homme. La position n'aidait en rien ce dernier à garder les idées au clair. Le contact des courbes de sa compagne contre son dos l'empêchait de se concentrer. C'est pourquoi il tourna en rond dans le centre-ville un petit moment avant de se laisser finalement guider par son instinct jusqu'à leur destination.

Le véhicule s'arrêta finalement devant un grand bâtiment d'une trentaine d'étages. Il s'agissait du grand magasin Daimaru de Umeda. Pendant que Heiji s'occupait de garer la moto, Kazuha l'attendit devant l'entrée. Sur le mur, une enseigne indiquait la liste des magasins et autres services disponibles dans le bâtiment. Au sommet du building, on pouvait y lire : « Hotel Granvia Osaka ».

 _A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**[HxK] NIGHT CALL**  
 **Titre :** NIGHT CALL  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série en 2 parties. **Partie Publique :** 6/6 - **Partie Privée :** 5/5  
 **Avertissement :** 16+ de préférence pour contexte mature (pour la première partie).

Apres de longues années de tergiversation sur le sujet, je suis aujourd'hui disposée à publier Night Call dans son intégralité. La partie publique sera rated T dans un premier temps mais la seconde partie sera publiée sous le filtre M.  
Sérieusement, cette fic est un magnifique exemple de Plot What Plot ? donc il faut aimer le genre. Mais depuis 10 ans, c'est LA fic qui m'a valu le plus de demandes puisque – même si elle est loin d'être une de mes meilleures histoires – elle semble avoir suscité l'intérêt et la curiosité des lecteurs. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de la fin XD

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Quand Heiji rejoint Kazuha, il lui demanda de l'attendre encore un moment où elle était le temps qu'il prenne une chambre. La jeune fille allait lui dire quelque chose mais déjà, il se dirigeait vers l'accueil de l'hôtel. Elle poussa un soupir et se remit à attendre.

Au bout de deux minutes, Heiji réapparut avec une clef dans une main.

\- On y va ? Ou tu préfères manger d'abord ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

En réalité, elle était morte de trac. Elle réalisait parfaitement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais en même temps, c'était tellement étrange qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression que tout ceci était réel. Et pour ne rien arranger, Heiji se comportait comme s'ils faisaient juste un peu de tourisme. Allait-elle pousser le jeu plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé ? C'était bien lui qui lui avait fait part de ces propos ambigus : « je voudrais faire la paix avec toi ». Si c'était un malentendu, il aurait juste fait celui qui ne comprenait pas lorsqu'elle avait interrompu le diner et il l'aurait traitée d'idiote. Si c'était pour faire une simple sortie entre amis, il lui aurait dit d'attendre la fin du repas pour sortir. Quelque part, il devait bien se douter de quelque chose aussi...

\- Bon ben viens alors. Les ascenseurs sont là-bas.

Il l'entraina au fond du hall d'accueil. Malgré l'heure, il n'y avait qu'une ou deux personnes à la réception. Heiji ne savait pas trop s'il aurait préféré qu'il y ait de la foule histoire de s'y fondre pour se faire oublier, ou si le fait qu'il n'y ait presque personne pour se rappeler de leur venue ici l'arrangeait. Pour lui non plus, les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Malgré la lueur qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de l'adolescente quelques temps plus tôt, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'elle aille aussi loin. Depuis qu'ils avaient pris la moto, il attendait calmement le moment où elle lui demanderait d'arrêter tout ça. Elle lui dirait que c'était pour plaisanter. Ils en riraient un bon coup et puis ils finiraient la soirée dans un fast-food en se chamaillant gentiment comme à leur habitude. Seulement, là, il était allé jusqu'à prendre la clef de l'hôtel et l'avait déjà payée. Il était de moins en moins sûr du type de réaction qu'elle finirait par avoir. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas comme si passer une nuit ici lui faisait peur ou qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé ce genre de rapports intimes. Surtout avec elle. Ça, il y avait un nombre incalculable de choses qu'il avait déjà envisagé ou rêvé de faire avec elle. La plupart étaient bien évidemment indicibles. Seulement, il se demandait en quelle mesure elle était prête à assumer ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire une fois le moment venu. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à espérer qu'elle réagirait une fois arrivés dans la chambre.

La porte d'un des ascenseurs s'ouvrit. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et Heiji appuya sur le bouton du 24ieme étage. Hormis eux, la cabine était vide. Kazuha se tortillait nerveusement les mains. Le détective le remarqua. Lui-même n'était pas très à l'aise dans cet espace confiné avec son amie à ses côtés. Il commençait à avoir très chaud.

\- Dis Heiji ? Ce n'est pas un peu cher ce genre d'hôtel ?

\- Pas plus que ça. Mais ne t'occupes donc pas de ce genre détail. Je t'ai dit ce matin que c'est moi qui le réglait.

\- Oui mais bon... c'est à dire que c'est un hôtel. Ce n'est pas un endroit... pour faire ce genre de chose ! Je veux dire, il y a des gens dans les chambres d'à côté et...

L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Kazuha continua dans un murmure presque inaudible mais pourtant, Heiji l'entendit très clairement :

\- ... on risque de faire du bruit. Ça va être gênant...

Les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrirent pas. Heiji se tenait juste devant son amie, ses yeux lançaient des flammes. Un bras appuyé sur la console de boutons de l'ascenseur, il maintenait les portes fermées. Le cœur de Kazuha s'emballa.

\- Et alors ? au pire on les étouffera...comme ça.

Et avant même de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kazuha ferma les yeux...

 _A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

**[HxK] NIGHT CALL**  
 **Titre :** NIGHT CALL  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Personnages :** Heiji x Kazuha  
 **Statut :** Fini / Série en 2 parties. **Partie Publique :** 6/6 - **Partie Privée :** 5/5  
 **Avertissement :** 16+ de préférence pour contexte mature (pour la première partie).

la SUITE de cette fic est disponible sous rating M si cela vous intéresse. Attention, contenu mature en approche... 

**CHAPITRE 6**

Leur baiser aurait pu encore durer une éternité si l'ascenseur ne s'était pas remis soudainement à bouger. A contrecœur, ils se séparèrent, le visage cramoisi, chacun évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre. Dès que l'appareil s'immobilisa, ils en sortirent et en appelèrent un autre pour remonter jusqu'à leur étage.

Une fois au 24ieme étage, ils traversèrent un long couloir recouvert de moquette avant de trouver leur chambre. Çà et là étaient disposés des vases de fleurs multicolores sur des meubles designs. Une fois devant la porte, Heiji glissa la clef dans la serrure. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et ils purent pénétrer dans une agréable pièce avec une large vue sur la ville.

Bien entendu, la chambre ne disposait que d'un seul lit. Kazuha s'avança sans dire un mot jusqu'à la fenêtre. La ville s'étendait au loin, jusqu'à l'horizon. Aucune ligne ne dessinait les frontières de cette immense mégapole à l'exception de la mer, du côté du port. A la vue de ce magnifique panorama nocturne, la jeune fille se calma légèrement. A l'ouest, elle pouvait reconnaitre la silhouette de la grande roue du Tempozan perdue au milieu des lumières dansantes et multicolores.

Elle posa une main contre la vitre. Derrière elle, Heiji ferma la porte à clef.

 _\- « Heiji... »_

Elle ferma un moment les yeux se remémorant les dernières minutes qui s'étaient écoulées. Il venait de lui dérober son premier baiser... non pas qu'elle eut été contre. Au contraire. Et même si les conditions dans lequel il avait eu lieu étaient loin de correspondre aux critères romantiques auxquels s'attendent la plupart des adolescentes de son âge, Kazuha ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment. Non, simplement... quel sens y avait-il seulement dans ce baiser ? De l'amitié ? du désir ? Heiji n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais exprimé ses sentiments vis à vis d'elle. Alors ce ne devait certainement pas être de l'amour... Elle était tourmentée par cette interrogation. Et malgré cela, subsistait encore en elle ce besoin étrange de continuer le jeu, d'aller encore plus loin. Cette sensation la brulait, la consumait tout entière. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu produire ce changement soudain chez elle ?

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Heiji avait ouvert le frigo et en avait sorti une bouteille de café au lait glacé qu'il lui montrait.

\- Je veux bien merci.

Elle abandonna la fenêtre pour le rejoindre sur le lit. Il lui tendit alors la boisson en la dévisageant d'un air concerné.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air toute abattue d'un coup.

\- ...

\- Je... J'y suis allé un peu trop fort tout a l'heure ? Je t'ai blessée ? Je m'y suis mal pris peut-être ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Ma parole tu regrettes, c'est ça ?

\- Hein ?

Il se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers la fenêtre. Le paysage avait rapidement des effets hypnotiques quand on le fixait trop longtemps.

\- Tu te dis qu'on est allés trop loin et que tout ça ne nous ressemble pas.

\- ...

\- Bah, de toute façon, je n'avais rien l'intention de faire en venant ici, tu sais. Je t'ai laissé prendre la décision des évènements mais de toute façon, il est hors de question que je fasse quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas. Alors, tranquillise-toi. Profitons un coup de cette belle vue et allons faire un tour en...

\- CE N'EST PAS CA DU TOUT !

Devant la réaction violente de la jeune fille, le détective se tut et écouta.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! répéta-t-elle plus calmement en détournant le regard. C'est juste que... de toute façon... nous sommes juste de simples amis d'enfances, alors...

 _« Nous sommes juste de simples amis d'enfances, alors... »_

A cet instant précis, un éclair traversa le regard du jeune homme. Avant même qu'ils ne se rendent compte l'un et l'autre de ce qu'ils faisaient, il se jeta sur Kazuha et la plaqua violemment sur le lit.

\- De SIMPLES amis d'enfance ?

Ses yeux avaient pris soudain une lueur sauvage. Kazuha avait les deux bras emprisonnés, maintenus fortement par les siens. Elle était ainsi privée de tout mouvement. Au-dessus d'elle, le jeune homme la fixait avec un sérieux qu'il avait rarement montré jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? que nous sommes juste de SIMPLES amis d'enfance ?

\- ...

\- Alors si c'est le cas, tu crois vraiment que des amis d'enfances seraient capables d'aller aussi loin, comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à maintenant ? de briser toutes les barrières conventionnelles auxquels ils sont attachés pour obtenir le fruit du désir d'un soir ? Est-ce que c'est ça que tu crois ? qu'ils seraient capables de faire CA ?

Sans prévenir, Heiji s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de sa compagne. Mais contrairement au moment qu'ils avaient partagé un peu plus tôt, c'était cette fois un baiser puissant, violent, enflammé... un baiser d'adulte, sans pudeur... Surprise, Kazuha ne répondit pas au début, mais à mesure qu'elle comprenait le sens des propos qu'il venait de tenir devant elle, elle sentit comme une nouvelle flamme d'espoir naitre au fond d'elle et y répondit à son tour, de manière tout aussi passionnée. Puis, lorsque leur emportement soudain s'apaisa un peu, il s'écarta et demanda :

\- Kazuha. Tu croyais vraiment que je faisais ça seulement pour pouvoir coucher avec toi ?

\- Je... je n'en sais rien... avoua-t-elle. Tu ne m'as juste jamais dit ce que tu ressentais...

\- -Écoute moi bien. Nous sommes toujours des amis d'enfance. Ça ne changera jamais. Simplement, les choses vont juste devenir un peu plus différentes entre nous deux. Tu sais... je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, et... moi aussi ça me dépasse un peu. Mais je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne ferai rien que tu ne désires pas toi-même. Jamais.

Il lui adressa alors un sourire et il se releva légèrement. Kazuha n'avait pas bougé. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il plaça une main derrière sa nuque et soupira un grand coup. Il était à cheval autour de ses cuisses et la jeune fille pouvait sentir contre son aine à quel point sa passion n'était pas feinte.

\- Je crois que je vais aller me passer de l'eau glacée sur le visage.

Elle pouffa doucement.

\- Ne ris pas. Si je ne fais pas ça, après... je ne répondrai sans doute plus de rien.

Il se leva et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain.

Kazuha s'assit sur le lit. Une révélation venait de prendre forme dans son esprit. Elle avait jusqu'alors toujours attendu une déclaration comme en rêvent la plupart des jeunes filles de son âge. Elle voulait passer du stade « amie » à celui de « petite amie ». Mais jamais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pris conscience d'une chose : du fait de sa position privilégiée, elle faisait déjà avec Heiji tout (ou presque tout) ce que faisaient les couples de jeunes japonais qui sortent ensemble. Les seules choses qui lui manquaient étaient les mots, la certitude... et le reste, tout ce qui rendait une relation amoureuse plus adulte. Sans le savoir, ils avaient tous les deux déjà franchis une étape. Cela n'était donc finalement pas surprenant que les choses aient tourné comme ça. Ils avaient chacun répondu à une attente qui avait besoin d'être comblée. Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux à partir de maintenant ?

 _« Ne ris pas. Si je ne fais pas ça, après... je ne répondrai sans doute plus de rien. »_

Kazuha sourit.

\- Tu sais Heiji, ...ça ne me dérange pas ! Lança-t-elle.

Et elle se précipita joyeusement en direction de la salle de bain.

FIN ?


End file.
